Turns of the Tide
by Elfique
Summary: Finarfin returning to Valinor and reuniting with Earwen.


_Heh__, I know I said about the concept of revision etc in my last fic but hey…couldn't resist writing this : ) hehehe. Review please!_

Turns of the Tide

The small pearl was smooth under her fingers. It is shaped as a water droplet but now she thought it more appropriate as a tear. After running the fine silver chain through her hands for the last time she suddenly clamped her hand shut around the beautiful necklace. Opening the draw of a small chest she looked away as she dropped the necklace inside and hurriedly shut the drawer. 

Turning her back on the chest she leaned heavily against the wall, as if worn by the small task. After a few minutes had passed she pulled herself together again. It was the first part of forgetting, and she had to forget.

* * *

_A maiden stands hidden behind one of the large pillars in her father's halls. She listens as the handsome elf addresses her father. She danced with him the previous nights and talked often with him at meal times. In the space of time he had spent at the havens she had grown to like Finarfin very much. She had guessed about his purpose for an audience with her father but she would not raise her hopes. _

_Too afraid to look around the pillar in case of them notices her, she just listens to their voices_

_"…and I come to the purpose of this meeting my Lord, may I court your daughter, Eärwen of Alqualondë?"_

_"Gladly I give permission for you to ask her." _

_Eärwen stops herself from running out from behind the pillar with joy to meet him. _

* * *

No. Eärwen had to forget the memories. Forget him. But where to go? Even in Alqualondë there were too many memories. And too many dead. Tears threatened to spill and Eärwen hurriedly wiped at her eyes. 

Running out of the building and avoiding looking at the courtyard where so much blood had been spilt. In her mind the red stains were still there upon white marble; haunting memories. _Why did he not stop it?_ Desperate to escape it all, she ran out onto the beach.

* * *

Finarfin had spent many long and shameful hours with Olwë after he and his followers had turned back from the long road of exile and repented their deeds. It had been too late for him to clear the destruction his kinsmen had wreaked upon the harbour.

After many hours Olwë had forgiven Finarfin in a fatherly embrace and sent him after his grieved daughter, who had for days, refused to return from where she wondered on the white shores. 

Approaching Eärwen slowly, Finarfin could tell how sorrowful she was and felt guilt wash over him, like the incoming tide that reached his feet. It seemed Eärwen had been standing, unmoving, looking out across the sea for hours; the sea had risen up to her ankles, soaking her dress.

"Eärwen" Finarfin finally found his voice; she turned to look at him in disbelief as she recognized the voice. 

All thoughts and pre-thought of words leave his mind and Finarfin's face falls as he sees the necklace is not there. It had never not been there before. 

* * *

_Finarfin hesitantly addresses Eärwen as they leave the main hall to go out and dance upon the sands with the others. _

_"My Lady, would you wait a while?" She stops and smiles warmly, waiting for the other elves to go out. His heart flutters around inside him as they wait. The words he had been forming in his head all day almost fade to nothing as Finarfin stands and looks at her, the silky silver-blonde hair falling around a pale and fair face that he hadn't been able to stop admiring since his arrival. _

_"Eärwen, my skills is not as great as my brothers, yet I have fashioned this for you," he presents the painstakingly shaped pearl hanging on the silver chain. Eärwen gasps in wonder at the necklace, thrilled at the gift, more so that it came from him. _

_"Will you court me, Eärwen?" to her the reality of the words is questionable and for a moment she worries she has imagined it, then she sees the look upon his face. _

_"Willingly!" she replies with a smile. With utmost tenderness Finarfin fastens the necklace around her neck. _

* * *

Sighing, Finarfin turned away, ready to walk back alone. 

"Wait!" Eärwen reached out and took his hand, "you came back, and that is all that matters." Throwing her arms about his neck she rested her head against his and they stood together. Moving apart, her eyes searched his

"Our children?" Finarfin shook his head. "That all of you should return to me was too much to hope for." Again Finarfin pulled her towards him in a comforting embrace as she composed herself and stayed her tears. 

"Our children did not return to you but at least you are not alone now" he whispered softly, Eärwen raised her head up and smiled weakly at him "No, I have you now."

Their lips briefly met and then they slowly wandered back to Alqualondë. 


End file.
